Zderzak
Zderzak - śluzak typu Ziemia. Są to pospolite śluzaki, którymi bardzo łatwo można uczyć się podstaw w strzelaniu śluzakami. Występowanie Zderzaki najczęściej występują w niewielkich grotach skalnych oraz kamieniołomach. Wygląd Zderzaki są koloru beżowo-czerwonego. Na głowie posiadają turkusowo-niebieskie, dwa małe rogi i trzy znaki przypominające trójkąty. Mają one duże, kwadratowe zęby. Po transformacji brzuch staje się jaśniejszy, a rogi duże i zakręcone. Po bokach łap mają trzy wystające punkty. Umiejętności *W protoformie są bardzo silne, przez co mogą służyć jako żywy młotek. *'Rockhorn' - atakują swoimi zagiętymi, twardymi rogami. *'Battlerupt' - uderzają pięścią przeciwnika z tzw. haka. *'Hammerstone' - uderzają swoimi kamiennymi pięściami z wielką siłą. *'Skalna burza '- machają rękoma, strzelając twardymi głazami, zdolnymi obalić nawet najlepiej opancerzonego wroga. *'Sandstorm' - uderzają pięścią w ziemię, wzniecając mocną lawinę kamieni i niszcząc przy okazji podłoże. *'Slabhenge' - uderzają w ziemię, kształtując skały z podłoża w kamienny mur obronny. *Celny strzał tym śluzakiem może wytrącić wrogiego śluzaka z równowagi lub zmienić jego tor lotu. Dzięki temu da się przerwać tornado śluzaka Tormato lub Tempesto. *Uderzają w podłoże powodując trzęsienie ziemi. *Uderzają pięścią w lodową kulę Zamrażacza, rozbijając ją precyzyjnie na wielkie i ostre sople lecące dalej w tę stronę co kula. *Potrafią pokonać pięścią dwa ghule (odcinek "Upgrade"). *Celnym uderzeniem pięścią mogą dodać protoformie śluzaka szybkości potrzebnej do transformacji. *Łączą się z Tormato, Infurnusami lub Skałowcami w Fuzyjnym Strzale. Ciekawostki *Są ulubionymi śluzakami Korda (obok Granatników i Skałowców). *Skrót od pełnej angielskiej nazwy tego śluzaka to Ramer. *Kord nazwał swojego Zderzaka Pałkarz (ang. Bludgeon). *Zderzak Eli'a nie ma imienia. *Podczas lotu zostawiają za sobą granatowe ślady. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Zderzaku. *Jednemu z wytrenowanych Zderzaków podczas pojedynku wypadł ząb. *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słów: ram (ang. taran) i stone (ang. kamień). *Niektóre Zderzaki mają mniejsze rogi i są słabsze. *Ich zghulowana wersja nazywa się Grimmstone. *Zderzaki są mniejsze od swoich ghuli. *W polskiej wersji językowej serialu występują aż trzy nazwy tego śluzaka: Rammstone, Ramer (skrót od pełnej nazwy) i Zderzak (przetłumaczona nazwa). *Czasami po transformacji Zderzaki mają czerwony kolor skóry, a czasami karminowy (czerwono-różowy). *W "Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" Zderzak Eli'a uderzający Diablosa miał mniejsze rogi, a gdy śluzaki Shane'a wystrzeliwały się z pasa na wnyki, miał znów normalne rogi. *Potrafią pokonać 3 śluzaki, taranując je rogami. *Bludgeon występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W odcinku "Technośluzaki" można było zobaczyć turkusowego Zderzaka. *Zderzak Willa był bardzo dobrze wytrenowany, gdyż potrafił miotać skałami z rąk. *W odcinku "Kompania śluzaków" Zderzak Eli'a pomagał Wzdętośluzakowi podnosić ciężary na siłowni w plecaku. *W odcinku "Zabójcza rozrywka" jest widoczna protoforma Zderzaka w Mega Morfie (był obrócony tyłem). *W odcinku "Zabójcza rozrywka" Eli nazwał Zderzaka całą angielską nazwą. *W Slugisode "Slugs & Downtime" pojawia się Zderzak w Mega Morfie, podczas gdy wszystkie inne śluzaki (nawet Burpy) są w zwykłej odmianie. *Możliwe jest, że Ramery z mniejszymi rogami dopiero co wyrosły ze stadium Śluzaczątka. Still Rammstone CP.jpg|Rammstone Mqdefault.jpg|Atakujący ramer. Rammstone Roaring.png|ramer 998621.jpg Atakujący Rammstone2.jpg|Ramer szykujący się do ataku Ramerimrozik.jpg|Ramer z Zamrażaczem Rammstone Charging.png|Zdrzak atakuje 12f3c6794c97f9fcb6abcd68b0851df120765c9d.jpg|Pronto z Ramerem 3.jpg śluzak zderzak.JPG|Ramer z małymi rogami po transformacj.JPG|Ramer po transformacji 4slugs.JPG ramstone.JPG|Ramer atack.JPG Ramm.JPG ram.png Ramer w sieci.JPG|Ramer w sieci Arachneta Twardziele.JPG|Tezrerling , Flaringo i Rammstone Ramer przed atakiem.JPG|Lecący Ramer Ramer.JPG Rozmieszony Joules i Ramer.JPG|Rozśmieszony Ramer i Tazerling Rammstone.JPG|Ramer widok z boku Ramer atakujący Blakka.JPG|Blakk zaatakowany przez ramera RammstoneTran..JPG Ramer z glutem Żelka na twarzy.JPG|Ramer opluty przez Żelka Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Ramer i reszta Ramer przed uderzeniem w lodową kule.JPG|Ramer przed uderzeniem w lodową kulę ramer pobity przez mecha Quentin a.JPG|Ramer pobity przez mecha Quentina Ramer skrzyczany przez Blakka.JPG|Ramer skrzyczany przez Blakka Rammstone 'y walczą ze sobą.JPG|Ramer Willa (po lewej) & Ramer Blakka (po prawej) Arsenał Blakka pdoczas walki z Will 'em.JPG|Ramer w pasie Blakka Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG|Pronto łapie śluzaki (Ramer za prawą ręką molenoida) Wściekły Ramer.JPG Grimmston i pokonany Ramer.JPG|Pokonany Ramer Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Ramery wśród stada śluzaków Blakk ściska Ramera.JPG|Blakk ściska Ramera Arachnet pobity przez Ramera.JPG|Ramer atakuje Arachneta Ramer vs Grimmstone.JPG Wystrzelony Ramer.JPG Ramer rozwala łańcuch.JPG|Ramer rozwala łańcuch Ramer pokonuje Tormato.JPG|Zderzak powala Tormato Zadowolony Ramer.JPG Ramer miota kamieniami.JPG|Rammstone strzela głazami Ramer i pokonany Armashelt.JPG Ramer Korda po treningu.JPG|Nakręcony rammer Ramer w blasterze Korda Zane'a.JPG|Ramer w blasterze Pływający Ramer i Thresher.JPG|Ramer i Tresher w wodzie Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Ramer żuca Lariatem.JPG Rozłoszczony Ramer.JPG RamerTran..JPG Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG|Ramer i Zamrażacz Ramer na okularach.JPG|Zderzak w bazie danych Ramer w natarciu.JPG Ramery.JPG Osłabieni strażnicy.JPG|Rammstone jako strażnik bramy Werbowanie śluzaków.png Śluzaki w głębokiej jaskini po trafieniu w bestie.JPG Grupka śluzaków.JPG Rammer.png|Blugdeon w Battle for Slugterra Śluzaki transformują sie.png Ramer pokonuje Tormato.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Ramer korda i eli'a znokautowane oba.JPG|Znokautowane Ramery AquqBeek, Needlow, Polero, Flaringo i Rammstone.JPG|Osłabione śluzaki Pronto Arsenał Stalkera.JPG|W Arsenale Stalklera Flaringo rozpala ogień.JPG|Obrócony tyłem Ramer i Flaringo Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Flakulinkus.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG|Ramer i reszta zderzek rozpędzony.png ProsphoroProt..JPG|Phosphoro i Ramer Zasmucone śluzaki w klatce.JPG|W klatce 180px-Sonic heal.jpg|Rammstone uleczony przez Sonica Burpy i zderzak.png|Rammer i Infurnus Dwa zderzaki.png|Starcie rammerów zderzak rozwala lód.png|Ramer rozwalający lód Prehistoryczny Ramer.JPG|Prehistoryczny Ramer Troll, maczuga i Ramer.JPG|Ramer a przed nim troll Digger i inni.png|Infurnus , kryształek i Ramer Zamrażącz i Ramer.png|Zderzam i zamrażacz zderzak pod wodą.png|Rammstone Flopper z tyłu.JPG Tazerling, Ramer i Armashelt w prehistorii.JPG|Ramer w oddali Bąk Śmierdziela.JPG|Podduszany Ramer i Tazerling Ramer i Zamrażacz wycelowane w Shanai.JPG|W blasterze po prawej Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|Prehistoryczny Ramer w oddali vbhdfhd.png|Pokonany Rammstone Blakka rammer nagrywany.png Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Woda.JPG Ramer w sieci Arachneta.JPG Cala masa.JPG Dtyre.png Ramer Blakka.JPG|Zderzak Walka Ramerów.JPG Transformujący Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG Ramer i Zamrażacz atakują.JPG Znokałtowani Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG ramer trixie.png Śluzaki3.JPG Ramer transformuje.JPG Ramer2.JPG Ramer pokonuje Skałowce.JPG Ramer pokonuje Flaringo.JPG Ramery w natarciu.JPG Wystraszony Ramer.JPG transformujące ramery.png Ramer i Tormato w blasterze.JPG|W blasterze Dziwny Ramer.JPG Pokonany Ramer Pronto.JPG Porażony Ramer.JPG Ramer i Tormato w powietrzu.JPG|Rammstone i Tormato w powietrzu . Polero, Ramer i Armashelt.JPG Śluzaki przed transformacją.JPG Ramer i Tormato tworzą fuzję.JPG Ramer i Tormato transformują.JPG Atak Ramera i Tormato.JPG Tormato i Ramer łączą się.JPG|Rammstone i Tormato łączą się Ramer i Żelek.JPG Pałkarz.JPG Ramer i pokonany Thrasher.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a2.JPG Ramer z bliska.JPG Ramer atakuje Nachosa.JPG Ramer przelatuje przez Mistrza gier.JPG Spadający Ramer Pronto.JPG Ramer od boku.JPG Joules i Ramer.JPG Tworzona fuzja Infernusa i Ramera.JPG Zderzak Korda.JPG Zderzak Billy`ego.JPG Wystraszony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak.JPG Nachos vs Zderzak.JPG Zderzak po treningu.JPG Rozłoszczony Zderzak.JPG Zmęczony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak Eli.JPG Śluzak - Zderzak.JPG Pałkarz Korda.JPG Zderzak i Berpy.JPG Zderzak vs Grimmston.JPG Wystraszony Zderzak2.JPG Zawiedzione śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Różne śluzaki.JPG Wesołe śluzaki na kamieniu.JPG Zderzak, Armashelt i Infernus.JPG Błędy w kolorach.JPG|Turkusowo-biały Ramer po lewej gfadsf.PNG|wydłużony zderzak Zderzak2.JPG Wkurzony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak3.JPG Zderzak transformuje.JPG Dziwny Zderzak.JPG Oszołomiony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak z gwiazdkami.JPG Zderzak Korda2.JPG zderzak crazy.png Uwięziony Zderzak.JPG Zdziwiony Zderzak.JPG|Zdziwiony Zderzak Zderzak leci.JPG Zderzak i Zamrażacz.JPG Zderzak rozwala tarczę.JPG Zderzak nad głową Korda.JPG Zderzak Stokera.JPG Osłabiony Zderzak.JPG Padnięty Zderzak.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|Ramer w tłumie Znokałtowany Zderzak.JPG Zderzak atakuje Willa.JPG Zderzak Blakka.JPG Zderzak Blakka atakuje.JPG Zderzak taranuje Armashelta.JPG Miminky naśmiewa się ze śluzaków Eli`a.JPG Zbuntowane śluzaki.JPG Znokałtowany Pałkarz.JPG Rammshelt.png|Rammstone pokonujący armashelta Śluzaki Eli`a 2.JPG Zaskoczone śluzaki we wnykach.JPG Znokałtowane śluzaki.JPG 4 slugs.JPG Sliren.JPG Geogłaz i Sliren.JPG Fuzja Skałowca i Zderzaka.JPG Skałowiec i Zderzak tworzą fuzje.JPG Skałowiec i Zderzak po transformacji.JPG Slugterra zabawka.jpg Zderzak przed przemianą.JPG Pałkarz transformuje.JPG Burpy i Zderzak transformują.JPG Hydrallek vs Zderzak.JPG Zderzak się dziwi.JPG Zderzak Blakka2.JPG Zderzak atakuje Skrzelaka.JPG Zderzak Shanai.JPG Zderzak i blaster.JPG Zderzak transformuje2.JPG Trixie koło Zderzaka.JPG Ramer i Berpy po transformacji.JPG Zderzak3.JPG Zderzak atakuje duchy.JPG RAMMSTONE.png Zderzak atakuje2.JPG Zderzak atakuje Grimmstony.JPG Zderzak Johna.JPG Zderzak atakuje króla.JPG Zderzak-Pałkarz.JPG Pałkarz 2.JPG Zderzak Eli`a.JPG Zderzak Pronto po transformacji.JPG Zderzak Pronto.JPG Zderzak 3.JPG Zderzak od przodu.JPG Dziwna mina Zderzaka.JPG Pnączniak vs Zderzak.JPG Znokałtowany Pałkarz.JPG Zderzak widziany przez okulary.JPG Pałkarz przed atakiem.JPG Pałkarz vs rekin.JPG Zderzak Trixie.JPG Zderzak przed przeminą.JPG Zderzak ucieka.JPG Zderzak w blasterze2.JPG Wystraszony Zderzak3.JPG Ramer przed przeminą.JPG Zderzak się cieszy.PNG Zderzak w blasterze Eli`a.PNG Zderzak Embera z małymi rogami.PNG Pałkarz sie kłania.PNG Blakk unika Zderzaka Eli`a.PNG Śluzaki atakują.PNG Sand Angler, Zamrażacz, Zderzak i Bum Hop.PNG Zderzak Eli`a we wnyce.PNG Wystraszony Zderzak.PNG Rozłoszczony Zderzak.PNG Zderzak z małymi zębami.PNG Blakk trzyma Zderzaka.PNG Pałkarz z żółtymi oczami.PNG Zderzak Billy`ego.PNG Mrozik, Joules i Zderzak.PNG Zderzak przed transformacją.PNG Ghul i pokonane śluzaki.PNG Zderzak atakuje Pana Sobote.PNG Ramer.PNG Luk odbija Zderzaka.PNG Zderzak leci.PNG Ghul Hoverbuga.PNG Prehistoryczny Zderzak Prehistoryczne Zderzaki to przodkowie Rammstone'ów. Od swojego teraźniejszego odpowiednika różniły się kształtem rogów oraz tylko dwoma dolnymi zębami w protoformie, podczas gdy teraźniejsze Zderzaki mają dwa górne. Po transformacji miały zakręcone rogi. Prehistoryczny Ramer.JPG|Transformacja Prehistoryczny Rammstone.JPG Ramer w prehistori.JPG Ramer przed Trolem.JPG|Prehistoryczny troll Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|zabawa na skale Mega Morf Zderzaka Mega Morfy Zderzaków są silniejsze od normalnych osobników tego gatunku. Mogą pokonać aż cztery ghule. Wygląd W protoformie mają czułki zmienione w sztywne, poziome rogi oraz białe znamiona na ciele. Po transformacji mają na ciele dodatkowo kamienie, oraz białe znamiona przy głowie. Ich rogi mają zadarte końcówki. Umiejętności *'Hammerstone' - silniejszy atak "poprzedniej wersji" - śluzak uderza pięścią z wielką silą. Cios jest na tyle silny, by rozbijać gigantyczne skały, ogłuszać większość śluzaków, oraz wręcz ścinać kapelusze grzybów (wystarczy, że śluzak trzyma rękę wysuniętą prosto, nie potrzeba dodatkowych zamachów, by dokonać zniszczeń). *'Fala uderzeniowa (nienazwany atak)' - śluzak uderza w podłoże z wielką siła, wzniecając bardzo silną falę uderzeniową, niszczącą grunt oraz silnie odbijającą w górę obiekty umieszczone na gruncie, nawet tak ciężkie jak Tytan. *'Rockhorn' - silniejszy atak "poprzedniej wersji" - śluzak atakuje rogami, mogąc z łatwościa odbić nimi ghula i lecieć dalej, kontynuując ataki. *'Slabhenge' - silniejszy atak "poprzedniej wersji" - śluzak uderza o podłoże i wznosi bardzo wysoki i szeroki mur ze skał. O ile normalny Zderzak kształtuje mur ze skał podłoża, tutaj Zderzak zdaje się tworzyć samemu skały. Megamorf.png|Megamorf 2 śluzaki w Mega Morfie.JPG Hurek w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Nowy Zderzak.JPG Mega Morfa Zderzaka.JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie Tran..JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Zaskoczony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie.JPG Zderz....JPG Zderzak transformuje2.JPG Trixie koło Zderzaka.JPG|Zderzak ratujący Trixie Rammstone2.JPG Pałkarz 3.JPG Pałkarz i Hurek.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG|Mega Morfa Zderzaka po prawej Mega forma Zderzaka2.JPG Zderzak atakuje ghule.JPG Pałkarz w blasterze.PNG|W blasterze Zderzak naciąga gumę ze śluzakami.PNG Pałkarz przed uderzeniem w głazy.PNG Lecący Zderzak.PNG Śluzaki się cieszą.PNG Pałkarz Korda.PNG Pałkarz.PNG Hurek i Pałkarz atakują.PNG Hurek i Pałkarz.PNG Zderzak i Tormato.PNG Śluzaki stoją.PNG Zderzak uderza.PNG Pałkarz atakuje Eksplodera.PNG MM.PNG Zderzak, Joules i Krawiec.PNG Zderzak Eli`a.PNG Śluzaki Eli`a.PNG Zmęczone śluzaki Korda.PNG Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Ember Kategoria:Blite Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Klan Cieni Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Waylon Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Mistrz Gier Kategoria:Shanai Kategoria:Jimo Shane Kategoria:Strzelcy Ochronni Kategoria:Viggo Dare Kategoria:Mega Morfy